My Best Friends Love
by CeCe90
Summary: Lily and James are alive. Set after GoF. This is a mostly AU story without Voldemort and a Slytherin Harry who has a younger sister and is best friends with Draco Malfoy, how will Harry cope with his traumatic loss the year before and these new feelings for his best friend.
1. Chapter 1

_'It's gonna be okay. Just breathe in and out. They'll take it perfectly fine, they won't hate you, they'll understand. Just tell them.' I chided silently to myself, whilst trying to stay calm and not freak out to much about what I'm about admit to my friends, something I've been keeping to myself since second year. I inhaled deeply through my nose and then exhaled through my mouth, reaching up I scratched my scar unconsciously, it had became a nervous tick. This action caused Pansy to glance up from her book and look at me from the sleek, leather armchair she was curled up in._

 _"Everything all right, Harry? Your scars not hurting is it?" She questioned concern lacing her every word._

 _I closed my eyes and sighed heavily in an attempt to clear my mind from the foggy thoughts._

 _"I'm fine Pansy really. It's not that, that's bothering me." I replied, staring into the fire._

 _Saying this caused Millie to look up from her transfiguration essay, obviously glad for the distraction, Ginny came over sitting really close to me, never have I felt more uncomfortable, so I scooted away from her and to the other side of the sofa._

 _'Why isn't she with Alexis?' I thought._

 _"What is it, Harrie-bear? Your not usually like this." I gave her look just as there was a knock on the door and Flint entered looking relieved. A large grin over took his face as he noticed my awkwardness._

 _"You alright, Harry?" He asked quickly._

 _"Marcus?! I need to speak with you, like now."_

 _"Um okay? What's this about?" His brow furrowed._

 _The tension intensified intensified as he took a few steps closer. I jumped out of where I was sitting thinking rapidly for an excuse to leave. Hopefully not sounding rude to Pansy and Millie._

 _"Quiddich." I practically shouted as I all but ran towards my saviour. Pansy narrowed her eyes 'Quiddich?' She thought._  
 _'They are no quiddich games this year.'_

 _"There is no quiddich this year because of the tournament." Ginny snarked._

 _"Not that it's any of your business Weasley but we were going to get the team together before going back to Hogwarts to finish the tournament." Marcus snarked back, I sighed through my nose heavily._

 _"Right, why don't we talk about this down the hall a bit and let the ladies finish their assessments?" I asked rhetorically grabbing Marcus's arm dragging him out of the room behind me._

 _"Oi potter! You were going to tell us something, what was it?" Pansy asked calling me back._

 _"Um you know what? I'll tell you later Pansy I just, um, need to think about it and we really need to plan out this play for next week."_

 _"Harry, have you figured out the egg yet? Try playing to your strengths like last time." Ginny cut in obviously not caring that it's none of her business._

 _"Alright Harrie-bear. Go work out your play with Flint, talk to us later when there are no…leeches around" Millie jumped in, giving a subtly jab in Ginny's direction._

 _I smiled gratefully and followed Marcus down the hallway to my personal library to discuss our last minute quiddich game._

 _The scene darkened and changed to the grounds of Hogwarts._

 _I groaned in frustration as I slowly made my way to the owlery and made my way up the stairs at an agonizingly slow pace. When I reached the top I saw one Cedric Diggory sending off a letter with his brown barn owl, I smiled lightly at him stepping closer so he could see me._

 _"Hey Harry, still trying to figure out the egg?" He asked quietly. I sighed again, but let myself smile a bit more regardless._

 _"Yeah I am. How about you? But then again, I suppose you already have something to work with. You are ever so smart and all knowing."_

 _"Always have to be the sassy one, don't you love?" He grinned and let out a breathy chuckle._

 _"No. Not always, but it is a accommodating factor to my wonderful personality, don't you think?" I grinned back leaning against the ledge of the glass-less Windows, that the owls fly in and out off._

 _"Yeah it is. But you've got to admit, your far too cocky sometimes." He replied stepping closer, with a small smirk gracing his pale lips._  
 _I pretended too think about the accusation, whilst cocking an eyebrow._

 _"Hmmm. True, I am a little cocky sometimes. Damn, that means Snape is right." I breathed, taking a tentative step towards the older boy as he whispered._

 _"But I like you when your cocky, it's attractive." And then gently pressed his soft lips against mine in a sweet kiss._

 _Our lips moulded and moved together as I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck, Cedric placed both hands upon my waist pulling me closer to him as the once small kiss became more heated. Eventually, the need to breathe became to much to ignore and we had to pull away._

 _I couldn't help but stare up into Cedrics' beautiful, shining eyes._

 _Suddenly, Cedric's bright, shining, chocolate brown eyes full of happiness dulled and the smile fell from his face and became blank as a harsh and cold voice hissed "kill him." then all too quickly, in a sudden flash of bright green light Cedric fell to the ground, like a rock, his face clear of any emotion and his eyes clouded and seeing-less._

 _I fell down beside him, sobbing, begging all of this to be some cruel joke and for it to not be real. For Cedric, my Cedric to come back to me, smiling that stupid, infectious smile and all of this horror to be over.'_

I shot up right in my four poster bed, in my overly spacious bedroom at Potter manor. Covered in a thin film of cold sweat, my eyes wide with fear at the horrors I continue to witness each night as I close my eyes. It's like a movie set on replay at the worse parts only I can't make it stop. I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat, blinking away the tears that had formed in my eyes, I gently pulled away the heavy duvet that had stuck to my skin during my nightmare. Peering into the darkness, I remembered that I was in my room at Potter manor, my mum and and dad were on the floor above me sleeping, and I wasn't in the graveyard were Ced had died and death eaters tried to kill me also.

Last year, Hogwarts hosted the tri-wizard tournament. I along with Cedric Diggory was chosen to represent Hogwarts, however my being picked wasn't supposed to happen. First we faced a dragon, to get a clue to the next task which was in a golden egg the Dragon was protecting. The second task had us retrieve a 'treasure' that had been taken the night before from the bottom of the black lake in one hour. Our so-called treasure was someone who we were very close too and we would greatly miss.

The third and final task was to go through a maze filled with different obstacles like Sphinxs and giant spiders. Sadly, it didn't go as planned because the trophy was a port key that took Cedric and I to a lone graveyard, Where Peter Pettigrew was with other death eaters, he had murdered Cedric. And now it haunts me in my dreams, the day I lost my boyfriend, the guy I loved and still do.

I decided to get up and shower, dragging both hands over my face in an attempt to rub away the fatigue and the dream I looked fore long in the mirror. For a brief moment I saw Cedric smiling behind me but sadly when I blinked he was gone. Wishful thinking, I guess.

I still hadn't been able to tell Millie and Pansy that I'm gay. After the second task everyone was celebrating both Hogwarts champions being in first and second place. Not to mention that Barty Crouch was murdered in the Forbidden Forest. I was planning on telling them after the third task, but then Cedric was murdered and I was a bit preoccupied with Barty Crouch Jr. trying to kill me in the name of his 'Dark Lord', and it never seemed to come up again.

I turned on the shower, allowing the steady stream of water to heat up and a heavy fog of steam to cloud my bathroom. After my admittedly long shower, in which I mainly stood thinking about last year, I dryed off and wrapped the towel around my waist.

Stepping out of the humid area I was blasted with chilly air as I entered back into my bedroom, my long hair was still wet causing droplets of water to drip down my neck and toned torso.

I pulled out a pair of silk boxer shorts to put on before dropping the towel and looking for some nice clothes to wear. I remember that Draco was coming to visit because dad had a scheduled meeting with Lucius, the thought of my best friend coming over made me brighten a little more.

I dragged a pair of tightly fitted skinny jeans over my scarred legs, standing up I lifted the fluffy, white towel over my head and dried my hair slightly. A minute or so later I rolled the towel up and rested behind my neck. With a sigh I went back into my underwear drawer and took out a pair of socks to cover my feet. I pulled on a pair of black converse, standing up after tying the laces I went back into the bathroom throwing my used towel in the wash hamper I reached for my toothbrush and silently brushed my teeth.

I couldn't help but stare in the mirror for a while wondering how this all happened, I mean my parents are alive because of simple chance of luck. They had gone out the night Voldemort had came to kill me and left me with the house elf, Mimi, She died saving me, but was given some burial and a memorial plaque that sits in the trophy room on the ground floor.

I stared for a good five minutes at the pale lightening-bolt shaped scar the was in the middle of my forehead, before my eyesight blurred and a few tears slipped down my face. I placed my glasses on so they sat on the bridge of my nose and while final sigh I left the confinement of my room and wandered down stairs to the kitchen to find Cherry, my personal elf.

"Good morning master Harry." The small bat eared, black eyed elf greeted. Harry smiled as the small creature brought him a glass of Orange juice.

"Good morning Cherry." I greeted back, taking the glass and nodding my thanks.

"Oh master Harry should cover his skin before his mother awakens, that he should. Miss Lily would not like to see such a thing." Cherry babbled as she vanished with a pop and then reappeared with one of my clean shirts. Holding it out too me, she grinned a toothy grin and ushered me out of _'her'_ kitchen.

I breathed a laugh. _'Elves'_ I thought humourlessly, sitting at the dining table where the rest of my family insisted on being at every meal. Cherry had appeared not long later with the same usual breakfast foods. Pancakes, eggs, sausages, toast, bacon and numerous fruits lay on the centre of the table. I reached forward, trying to ignore Cherry's glare at the fact I still hadn't put on my shirt, and filled a bowl with strawberries, mango, grapefruit and yoghurt.

"Cherry? What time is it?"

"It is 8:23 master Harry." I nodded and she disapperated once more.

I had almost finished with my breakfast, which I had been eating incredibly slowly, when there was sudden screeching noises behind me. It sounded as if someone had brought a banshee home.

"Harry James Potter! What the bloody hell is that on your back?" Or it could just be my mother.

"Did you just curse, mother? You know that isn't very ladylike." I sassed without turning around. I reached for the shirt lying on the table and shrugged it on.

"Don't you sass me young man. James get in here now!" She hollered. Fairly quickly dad came running into the room shocked by all of the shouting.

"What? What's happened? Is anybody hurt? Do we need a mediwitch?"

"No James. But our son has something to show you, don't you Harry?" I furrowed my brow in confusion, stood up and turned to face my parents.

"Um, no? I don't think I really do. Morning dad."

"Morning, Harry. Your mother being dramatic again?" He joked.

"Yeah, I think she's over reacting just a little." My father looked at me with his usual boyish smile.

"Harry, does that happen to be the Slytherin crest on your chest?"

"Yeah, it is." I grinned, as dad laughed a bit.

"It's nice to be showing some house pride, son." Lily huffed in annoyance.

"No James, just stop encouraging him. Harry take off your shirt now!" She demanded. I groaned, but shrugged off my shirt regardless.

"Really mum, it's just far too early for this. Can't it wait till…" I trailed off at seeing the red hot glare I was given, mum slowly rotated her finger to show she wanted to see my back, I begrudgingly obliged and turned away from them. To show my back well, mainly the top part of it.

Stretching from my right shoulder to my left was a large black and white tattoo, of a large cobra snake entangled with a honey badger. The cobra's head rested on my right shoulder blade and its body curved and spiralled until the tip of it's tail curved over my left shoulder blade, it's mouth was open and its forked tongue poked out, the only colour on the snake being it's green eyes. The honey badger lay in the middle of the cobras coiled body it's back towards the snake but it had its head turned facing it with its nose almost touching the cobra. It's dark brown coloured eyes staring into the green snake eyes. Underneath the tattoo, in elegant, black cursive script by the tail of the badger was _'Bumblebee'._

"Wow, Harry." Dad started tracing the picture lightly with the tips of his fingers, "it's beautiful. Who's bumblebee, hmm? She pretty?" Those single words stung a little as I shrugged the shirt on once more.

"Yeah, he was" I sighed thinking of Cedric's chocolate brown eyes.

Dad smiled at me as mum kinda froze on the spot and her mouth dropped open a little.

"He?" Mum sputtered

"Lily, it's perfectly alright. If Harry wants to be with men then that's okay." Dad reassured her, her gaze turned narrow at her husband.

"My baby boy will most certainly not be dating men. He will date respectable young males of his age group." I couldn't help the laughter that erupted from inside my chest.

"Are we done talking about this, I sorta need to go to the bathroom." It was just an excuse to get away from the growing awkwardness, mum smiled and nodded.

"Can you make sure Alexis is up, darling?"

"Yeah, ma." I ran up the stairs to the first floor, making my way to Alexis' room on the right, I knocked.

"Alex you awake?" A muffled reply of 'yeah' came back through the door, so I left her and went to my library which is half full of books of magic and the other half is muggle books, which Draco secretly likes to read.

Sitting down at the window seat with an old leather bond copy of beedle the bard, I began to read.


	2. Chapter 2

An hour or so later, there was a somewhat pleasant knocking on the door which echoed around the large house. Cherry appeared next to Harry with a pop.

"Mister Malfoy and young Mister Malfoy are here, Master Harry."

"Thanks Cherry, could you please tell Malfoy I'm here?" Cherry nodded hurriedly and disappeared once more. She reappeared in the manors entrance hall where the Potter family elf, Poppy, was along with Sugar, Alexis's elf.

"Master Harry would like me to tell young Mister Draco that he is in his private library. Come, come Cherry shows the way." Draco politely followed the little elf even though he already knew where he was going.

"Thank you Cherry." He said politely as the small elf pointed him towards Harry.

"Young mister Malfoy is very welcome." She replied, vanishing down stair again.

"Hey Harry, how have you been?"

"Hey, Dray. I've been coping alright. Here, something you might like." Harry hurriedly changed the subject holding up a muggle novel titled 'Gone with the wind' and watched with a smile when Draco's face lit with happiness and his eyes shine with excitement. Without another word Draco plopped himself down next to Harry and began to read.

It was completely silent for another few hours, Harry still reading tales of 'Beedle the bard' and Draco was almost finished his muggle novel when Alexis entered silently.

"Harry, mum asked for you and Draco to come down stairs for lunch," Harry nodded, silently placing a marker inside his book, "and I was wondering if maybe we could go swimming?" She asked tentatively.

Harry looked up with a smile. "Sure thing Alex, but after lunch, yeah?" Alex nodded happily and left as Draco looked up unaware of the moment that had passed between the siblings.

"What happened?" He asked as Harry laughed.

"Come on Dray time for lunch." He replied as he stood to leave and Draco followed behind him.

As they entered the dining area where everyone was seated bar Lucius and James, the convention between mother and daughter ceased and Lily smiled at her only son and his first best friend. The look on her face made Harry a little uneasy but he sat down regardless.

"We were just discussing the tournament last year, Harry. No need to look at me like that." Lily joked as Harry's eyes glazed over, thinking about the second task and how much he panicked.

/Flashback/

Harry and Draco where in the school library trying to find a way to breathe underwater for at least an hour. But found none, at least none that he would be able to accomplish in what little time he had left.

Professor Moody showed up to tell Draco that Mcgonagall wanted to speak to him about his transfiguration essay he had handed in earlier that day, once he and Moody left Harry gave up and began putting away the books he used. Neville came around the corner with a few books on plants, when he saw Harry, he smiled but it faltered when he noticed how crestfallen he looked.

"You alright Harry?" Harry shot up at his name.

"Yeah, how are you Neville?" He asked.

"Alright, I guess. Have you figured the clue out yet?" Harry nodded and Neville continued.

"So what do you need? Whatever it is, must be pretty hard to find. You should enlist the help of Hufflepuff, they're pretty good at finding things." His attempt to get Harry to smile worked.

"I need a way to breathe under water. You wouldn't know of a way, would you Nev?" Harry seemed helpless and it made Neville feel horrible, so he nodded.

"You could always use gillyweed, only thing is there is some debate about the effects it has in fresh water vs. salt water." Harry didn't care, he had a way of getting through the second task without dying and that's what made him jump from his sitting place and hug Neville.

"Thank you, Neville." He muttered.

Harry was able to get a handful of gillyweed from professor Snape, who was more than happy to help one of his favourite students, since he hadn't only been close friends with Lily while at Hogwarts. So early the next day Harry was ready for the task to come, he was also eager as he wanted to be over and done with. When he had gone back to the dorms last night Draco wasn't there neither was he there when he woke up that morning. This made Harry worried, what happened to his best friend? Where was he?

The Slytherins had filed in for breakfast as usual that morning, Harry was too nervous to eat, so he spoke with Victor Krum instead. He found out that Hermione had disappeared that morning also, this made him worry more, after what happened to her in second year- Draco calling her a mudblood, Harry falling out with Draco because of that, and then becoming friends with Hermione before she was petrified. Luckily she was revived along with the other muggle born children at the end of the year where Draco had publicly apologised for his behaviour.

Harry walked down to the black lake with the other champions and Neville. Cedric couldn't find Cho who was a close friend of his and Fleur's little sister had went missing. They had been discussing what the 'treasure' could be, when Harry stopped mid-step.

"Shit." He said rather loudly, the small group turned to look at him with questioning looks, "they took something important to us, and they put them at the bottom of the fucking lake." He exclaimed, everyone else's eyes widened in shock as they ran to the boats.

Each contestant waited anxiously on the wooden platform for the task to begin. Harry could see his mother, father and little sister standing with Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy who were looking around worryingly. Harry gave a sigh of relief knowing his baby sister was safe and not at the bottom of the lake.

"I'm glad you're not down there, babe." Cedric whispered into his ear. Harry wasn't able to reply as he had just began to choke on the gillyweed. A Canon went off and the four of them went into the cold water in a nose dive.

Harry had quickly begun to change in the water, gills opened up on his neck, his hands and feet became flat and webbed together making it easier to swim. He made his way through the murky water fairly quickly, followed closely by a school of small silver fish until he reached a dense forest of tall seaweed, were he could hear the same voices from the egg singing. Deciding to follow the song but not go through the seaweed in case of grindylows, Harry swam upwards and passed over the wall of green into a clearing full of merpeople. But that wasn't what he cared about, tied to a fallen statue to a merman holding a large tirdent were Gabrielle, Hermione, Cho and Draco.

Harry hurried towards his best friend and untied him, just as a half transfigured Krum and snapped the role holding Hermione down and swam away, Cedric appeared using a bubble head charm and took Cho. After noting Fleur had not arrived after a few minutes he used his wand to sever Gabrielle's ropes and gripping both treasures swam away from the advancing mermaids. Unfortunately, several grindylows had jumped out of the seaweed bed as he swam up and gripped onto his leg, pulling him down. Not wanting to bring the other two with him, he pushed them both up with what little strength he had left as the gillyweed quickly began to wear off. Harry pulled out his wand from the holder on his leg, pointed it towards the creatures and muttered 'stupefy' stunning them long enough for him to swim to the surface not to long after Draco and Gabrielle.

"Thank the God's your alright Harry." Draco grabbed him into a hug as he emerged at water surface.

"Albus Dumbledore!" Lucius shouted.

"You tied my son at the bottom of the black lake for a stupid task!" The shrill voice of Narcissa Malfoy neé Black carried out over the lake, silencing everyone's cheering as she angrily stormed her way towards the headmaster. James, Lily and Lucius failing to calm her down as they followed uncertain of just what she'd do to him.

"It was very reasonable. I assure you Lady Malfoy given Harry did not receive Draco, he would have been perfectly safe." He replied in a cool manner. This infuriated Narcissa further and Lily.

"What the hell do you mean 'if he did not receive him'? Of course Harry would have gotten Draco they're best of friends." Lily's voice raised a few octaves higher.

"Oh? 'Perfectly safe'? He would have been at the bottom of fucking lake drowning, you stupid old man." And with that Narcissa shoved the headmaster with a quite a bit of strength for such a small woman into the lake and with a smirk, spun on her heel, strutting away collecting towels and blankets for anyone who had been in the cold water.

"Cissy, you can't just shove people off of peers like that, it's dangerous." She only smiled as she watched her husband and James Potter jump into the icy water to retrieve the elderly man as Harry and Draco climbed onto the decking, wet, shivering and turning blue in the lips.

/End flashback/

Harry shuddered involuntarily at the thought of almost losing his best friend and an angry Narcissa. He glanced at Draco and noted the uneasy look his face held as they took a seat at the table. After looking around the table Harry helped himself to a small salad and a tall glass of iced pumpkin juice, as he wasn't all that hungry.

Almost an hour and a half later Harry and Draco were back up stairs changing into swimming trunks, it was rather hot day near the end of July. They heard the calls of Alexis from outside at the rather large swimming pool. Harry opened his bedroom window and leaned out slightly.

"What was that, Al?" He called down to her.

"I said: Watch me jump." She cried, as she ran towards the pool in her baby blue one piece and did a huge Canon ball creating a wave of water to splash the sides. Harry laughed as his baby sister appeared from the water surface.

"Harry, Harry. Harry, did you see it? Did you see me Harry?" She shouted excitedly, climbing out of the pool and looking up at him with large, toothy grin.

"I saw Lexi-bear you were great." Harry felt a tap on his shoulder indicating Draco was finished in the bathroom and would meet him downstairs.

Once Draco closed the door behind him Harry entered his en suite and stripped, the proceeded to change into his plain black swim shorts. Grabbing the towels Cherry had left on his bed he ran down the stairs and through the hall into the massive backyard, throwing the towels on to one of the sun loungers he continued to run at the pool full on and then jump into it, creating a large splash and numerous waves to lap at the edges of the pool.

"Okay then, show off." Alexis muttered snickering, while splashing Harry in the face.

The three continued to splash each other for around another hour before Draco pulled himself onto the ledge declaring it as a mutiny when the two Potters teamed up against him.

"Okay, okay. We all calling a truce until next time?" Harry asked holding up his left hand. Alexis copied his movement and agreed as did Draco. Harry pulled himself up on the side of the pool beside Draco shaking his long, shaggy black hair out as he done so, Soaking Draco in the process.

"Damn Harry, your like bloody dog. When are you planning on getting your hair cut?" Draco laughed, raising his hand shielding his face. Harry pretended to think about it for a moment.

"How about never? I like it this length." He ran a hand through his still dripping locks as Draco watched him, Harry smirked.  
"Its easy run your hands through when you kiss someone, would you like to try, Dray?" Draco blinked a moment contemplating whether or not Harry was serious about what he said. Deciding against it, Draco simply pushed his friend back into the pool.

"Your hilarious Harry, really." He said humourlessly, it was stupid of him to think Harry liked him any more than a friend. He dated Cedric Diggory for Merlin sake, he was one of the hottest guy's at Hogwarts so that sets the bar to an almost unreachable limit.

Harry looked up at Draco with a slight pout and large, puppy dog eyes that even Minerva Mcgonagall couldn't resist. It was then Draco noticed the Slytherin emblem on Harry's, bare chest, it was a simpe silver serpent with a dark emerald green background with white lillies curving around it. A second Lily a pretty sunset orange colour arched over the emblem, as it blossomed with its beautifully crafted petals curving downward. It was obvious that the crest was just his house pride and the arched Lily was his mother, Draco thought it was adorable that he had visible representations of things he loved and it just fuelled his crush on his best friend.

A flash off colour caught Draco's eye as Harry pulled himself out off the pool and picked up the towels, he turned to get another look just in time to have a towel thrown in his face. Harry's loud laughed echoed around the empty yard, Draco laughed along until he saw the colours again and had to ask.

"Harry, why do you have those colours on your leg?" Damn it, that sounded rude and arrogant- even to himself. Luckily Harry just grinned and beckoned him forward. He obliged and walked forwards while quickly rubbing the soft towel against his skin to dry up the beads of water. He watched as Harry dried the water from his colourful leg art and when he suddenly pulled up his shorts to show his entire thigh, perfectly toned and muscular and evenly tanned like the rest of him. Except the part Harry was showing off was an almost life like red and goldDragon.

"You like it Dray?" He asked hopefully, Draco cautiously examined the work.

"Yeah, it's pretty nice. You didn't answer my question though." He states bluntly. Harry grinned widely at him.

"I don't really know why it's red and gold but it's symbolic of our friendship." He clarified, a gleam in his eye when he noticed the light blush on Draco's cheeks.

"So the, um..the body of the dragon it coils up your leg right?" He stuttered, Harry nodded and Draco cleared his throat, "so- so um…where…where is the um head exactly." His light blush only intensified when Harry laughed loudly as the reached the first floor. Harry leaned close to Draco and whispered in his ear.

"Any place you want it to be." And disappeared leaving a rather stunned incredibly embarrassed Draco Lucius Malfoy behind him. 


	3. Chapter 3

It was a few days later when I found myself dragged into muggle London by my crush/best friend and for what reason I am still to know. My thoughts were cut short when Harry grabbed my hand tightly and pulled me around a sharp turn, several times I almost lost my balance trying to keep up with Harry's excitement.

Minutes that felt like hours past and we finally stop in front of a tall black painted building, Harry was still jumping on the balls of his feet barely containing his enthusiasm. I noticed how Harry's eyes were wide and his grin stretched over at least half of his face as I was dragged once more inside the shop.

Inside was different from the dark exterior, the walls were a shade somewhere between Orange and red, and they were covered in posters of various muggle musicians and hand drawn art work. Some of it was wording in fancy, decorative letters and others were large scale drawings of animals or portraits of people. I was stunned.

"Harry, where have you taken me?" He was still bouncing lightly on his feet, most likely from the amount of coffee he had consumed before leaving this morning. Harry's grin stretched further if possible.

"It's a muggle tattoo parlour, Dragon." He pointed to a picture of a Dragon that coiled it's Leith body around a silver sword with a medium sized red jewel in the handle that was pinned to the wall behind the head desk, "that's the same one I have on my leg, just without the sword. Thankfully, this place is run by a muggle born wizard."

'Wow' was all I could think, it looked awesome. A door leading to a back room opened and a young looking woman walked out. Her hair was a vibrant shade of red which was obviously dyed, her light blue eyes sparkled when she saw Harry.

"Hey, Harry. Back again?" She asked in a silky voice

'Wait, again?' I thought, Harry smiled at her.

"Yeah, that is generally what you do when you want more tattoos. You do come back. Is Jerry in back?" The girl looked down in disappointment, clearly she was attempting to flirt with him.

"Yeah, just take a seat he'll be out in a few minutes." She sat behind the desk solemnly. I couldn't help but snicker at her dejected look as Harry proceeded to sit down in one of the black leather chairs, reclining his head back, closing his eyes in contentment.

"What the hell is so funny to you?" She snapped.

"Just the fact he rejected you is all." I quipped, she narrowed her gaze.

"Oh, like he'd be interested in you then. Well then I dare you to ask him out." Oh a dare, I love dares. I smirked at the petite girl.  
Turning to face Harry I smiled softly at seeing him so relaxed in the moment.

"Hey Harry?" He inclined his head slightly to show he was listening, "lunch afterwards?" Was all it really took for a smile to appear on Harry's lips.

"Yeah, sounds good. You're buying though." He stated as I chuckled, turning to see a shocked look on the girls face.

Just then the door she had originally came through opened again and a well built man walked through, he was incredibly tall, around six foot with a sharp jaw line, dark brown eyes and messy blonde hair.

His black t-shirt showed off his biceps and arm tattoos very nicely, He wore a pair of loose fitting dark washed jeans that hung from his narrowed waist. I couldn't help but stare for a moment as he smiled at Harry still relaxed in the leather waiting chair.

"Harry," he called, "how have you been?" Harry jumped up with a smile at the sound of the older man's deep voice.

"Jerry, I've been good. How are you? Business still thriving in this part?"

"It sure is, and I'm fine. Now how about we get this done, yeah?" Harry nodded in agreement and followed Jerry to a large black chair that looked a bit like a leather sun lounger. He lay back against it as Jerry moved around him pulling out a large weird looking contraption and sat it on the table beside his chair, next he sat a couple of small coloured pots down and then stood up.

Intrigued, I moved forward.

"What's that?" I asked pointing to the strange contraption. Harry grinned again his eyes shining with happiness- he looked like a kid in a candy store. Jerry turned finding what he was looking for in the metal drawer.

"A tattoo gun. God, Harry didn't you tell your friend were you were taking him." He grinned and Harry laughed.

"Nah, it's a lot more fascinating to see him confused until it's explained." I glared at my so-called best friend.

"Dick." I muttered, leaning against the wall closer to him, Jerry opened the thin packaging after putting on some latex gloves. From the packet he pulled out a long, thin, pointed thingy. He showed it to Harry, who nodded again and Jerry began setting up the gun.

"That was the needle that goes inside the gun, so it works." He explained, before promptly laughing at me as I shuddered, I hated needles.

After the whole process of muggle tattooing was explained I stared at Harry for a minute, not wanting to believe he would let someone drag a needle covered in ink across his skin, it would be painful.

Jerry flicked a small switch on the gun and turned it on, it emitted a low buzzing sound, he dipped the tip into the black ink and after swiping the right side of Harry's chest he began his work. I winced when Harry's hand twitched slightly at the pain, although it was barely noticeable. A small amount of blood had appeared at a rather sensitive part of the skin and I grimaced at the sight, lightly pressing my fist against my lip as I tried not to gag. Harry smirked up at me. He smirked! What in the name of Morgana has possessed him?

After almost 30 minutes of watching it was finally over, Jerry had gave Harry a special cream and covered the work as he made his way to the desk. Harry stood quietly had pulled his shirt over his shoulders leaving it unbuttoned for the moment.

"How much is it this time?" He asked casually.

"Only twenty, son." Harry nodded and pulled his wallet from his back pocket and slid out a slim platinum card, handing it over.

"Stealing daddy's credit cards, are we?" I smirked.

"Borrow. I'm borrowing his credit card. Besides the only way he will know it was missing is if he went into the third drawer on the left hand side of mums desk. It's suppose to be on lock down after he bought those ridiculous things for his 'little prince's." He retorted.

I nodded understanding what he was talking about. Aunt Lily was not happy when uncle James bought Alexis a new horse, three bunny rabbits and a pet pig. Why she wanted a pig no one knew nor was she willing to share the information.

Once the card was swiped and the summed amount was paid we left and Harry dragged us over too a quaint little restaurant. Only once we were seated at corner booth did I attempt a conversation.

"So, you mind telling me what in the name of Circe that was." Straight and to the point otherwise he'd be oblivious as ever.

"You were there Dray, you know what it was because I explained it. I was getting a tattoo to symbolize my little sister." He stated rather slowly while staring at me as if I was stupid. I growled in irritation but before I could retort a waitress came over.

"Hey, are you guys ready to order?" She smiled politely.

"Hey can I get a double bacon cheeseburger with a side of lightly salted fries and a coke?" She nodded then turned to me.

"I'll have a Greek salad with a glass of spring water, thanks." She nodded once more and then left. Harry gave me a funny look then raised his eyebrow.

"Really Drake, a salad?" I flashed a sarcastic smile.

"I'm trying to watch my weight and cholesterol intake, you see?" Again with the funny look and arched brow he replied.

"There's nothing too you, dude your like a fucking twig. You need to eat more protein and less rabbit food." He laughed towards the end.

"Hahaha, your hilarious," I thought for a moment then smirked before adding, "Harrie-bear."

He scowled at me, clearly not amused and I had to bite my tongue in effort not to laugh.

"Ferret." He muttered, his lips twitching upwards slightly. The waitress quickly came back with our orders and left again with small smile.

"So what did you even get to represent the little lion?" I asked, curiously.

"Exactly that. A little lion made up of the letters of her name, curled up like it's sleeping." He answered simply.

"Cool, your mum is going to be so pissed." Harry raised his eyebrow at me, "what? Seriously why'd you keep doing that?"

"I have you speaking like a muggle so much, that sometimes I think I may be a bad influence." He smirked and I sighed in annoyance.

"Your such a dick sometimes, you know that right?"

"Yeah, but you love me for it anyways." I snorted into my glass trying not to choke on the water.

"Conceited much?" Was all I could wheeze out, as Harry dug into his meal.

"Not at all darling Dragon, I just know that it's true." He stated around a large bite from his greasy burger. I grimaced in disgust, Harry grinned widely after he swallowed noticing my growing discomfort. "What's the matter?"

Oblivious as always. I turned my nose up, effectively ignoring his horrendous table manners in favour of my own food. It was silent for a few long moments before I decided to speak again.

"Your birthday is coming up soon." I pointed out. Harry groaned.

"Yeah, I know. This year is gonna suck, mum has everything planned out to perfection." I couldn't help but smirk at his unfortunate fate of having another extravagant party surrounded by people he either doesn't like or know. "Some Gryffindors' are gonna be there as well." Now it was my turn to groan.

"Why? Of all the people in all four houses, did it have to be them?" I exclaimed. "Its not the Weasley's is it?" Harry nodded looking rather sullen.

The older Weasley's Bill and Charlie were alright, as is Percy- but he's a bit of a kill joy, the twins, George and Fred, were awesome at pranks and had a good sense of humour. Giverva and Ronald on the other hand...

Harry suddenly perked up, sitting up straighter in his seat with a large smile gracing his tanned skin.

"Fortunately, Uncle Sirius will be here this year and if he's here that means Nova will be here to which makes everything better."

"Ah sweet, bubbly Nova. I've missed her, what do you think she'll do? Maybe set off a hell of a lot of fireworks, or dungbombs or maybe she'll target weasel bee and he'll beg to go home or something." I smiled at the thought of a sobbing, freckle-faced red head with ratty hand-me-down clothes crying because someone was mean to him.

"That would be great." I chuckled at the thought as Harry shrugged.

"I don't know, mum had mentioned to dad that Nova has swore to be on her best behaviour after the incident after second year."

"You mean the one with the boiling pool water or the one were she swapped the shower gel for super glue and managed to get the shower head to release confetti and glitter instead of water?" I asked, intrigued as I casually place a few notes on the table for the bill.

Harry chuckled deeply, sliding back in his chair.

"Neither, actually. Mum is still under the impression that was uncle Sirius, it was the whole polyjuice in the soup 'accident'." He smirked, putting air quotation around 'accident'

I thought back to the summer after second year. It was the last year we had celebrated Harry and Nova's birthday together. It was weeks before, which was another oddity as we usually celebrated on the twenty-ninth or the thirty-first. We had never figured out why but had guessed it was something to do with Nova disappearing summer of third year.

I guess we will just have to ask her why we never saw her again at the party then. Harry and turned the corner into a deserted street and call the night bus to go home. 


End file.
